


泡沫

by lazyscrawls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Royalty, i don't want to spoil but MCD, read notes for slight spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyscrawls/pseuds/lazyscrawls
Summary: Even love set in stone will burst like bubbles in the sun.





	泡沫

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER:
> 
> Major Character Death.

“I still think about you all the time, you know,” Chanyeol rasped, holding the hand of the stoic man beside him. “I still love you. Did you know that?”

He remained silent, eyes fixated on the entrance of the garden.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. I’m so lonely now, Baekhyun. I’m so sorry.”

The gentle smile on his face did not waver as Chanyeol drew circles on his hand.

“Goddammit. Why can’t you just reply?” Chanyeol buried his head into his palms and let out a scream. He looked into his stone-cold eyes and shuddered. “Stop it. Stop torturing me!” Standing up, he ran from the pavilion, scattering servants in his wake.

“Is he feeling better?” the Queen asked, peering worriedly over her teacup at the commotion.

“I hardly think so, your majesty,” the butler replied quietly. “His highness stays out in the garden constantly, talking to him.”

“It has been months since…” the Queen trailed off. “Him? Who is this you speak of?”

The butler paused from refilling her teacup. “The late prince Baekhyun, your majesty,” he said softly. “His highness talks to his statue.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: 泡沫 by GEM.  
> 泡沫 means bubbles/foam. Read the lyrics, the metaphors are beautiful. 
> 
> A drabble rewritten from a long-lost draft. If anyone is reading this, are you interested in a sequel for 'here you are'? Let me know. 
> 
> Also I am on twitter at @baektwink. Holler.


End file.
